


Kevin Price is a Blanket Burrito of Sadness

by Redvines



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kevin Price get unreasonably angry at a game, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, under 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvines/pseuds/Redvines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price is intent on becoming a true Flappy Bird Champion, and Connor just wants to finish his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Price is a Blanket Burrito of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fan-Fiction I have completed and the first thing I have posted online!! I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave constructive criticism so I can improve my writing!

Connor sat doing his homework on the couch while his boyfriend sat next to him playing some game on his phone. Connor heard Kevin tap on his phone truly it was getting distracting, because the taps were getting louder and Kevin was breathing heavily.  
"Hey Kevin what are you playing" Connor asked his boyfriend responded by shushing him, and putting his hand over Connor's face in order to prevent further distractions. Connor smiled at the antics, but decided to one up the other boy, and just as the tapping started to get intense again Connor licked Kevin's hand causing him to swear  
"God fucking damn it! What the hell Connor I was gonna beat my high score" Kevin punctuated his remarks by throwing his phone at the wall. He than sat down at the opposite side of the couch and glared at Connor. After a minute Connor sighed and put his work aside grabbing his boyfriends phone looking it over for damage, outbursts like these were why he insisted Kevin buy an Otterbox case for his phone. The redhead unlocked Kevin's phone to see what he was playing and stared at the screen.  
"Flappy bird really Kev?" Connor asked eyeing the sulking brunette.  
"Yes Flappy Bird! You try playing it not getting frustrated!" Kevin exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Fine I'll try it " Connor says pressing the screen to start he begins to tap the screen, maneuvering the bird through the pipes. He felt Kevin looking over his shoulder, but was determined to get as far as possible. Kevin just stared in disbelief as Connor easily beat his high score of 70.  
"Just lose already" he whined as the red head approached a score of 110. Finally at 129 Connor died in the game smirking as he handed the phone back to Kevin who just gave him an evil look and stormed off to their bed room covering himself with blankets muttering to himself about how stupid the game was. After allowing some cool down time Connor went to talk to his boyfriend,  
"Kevin come on" Connor said sitting next to the Kevin shaped lump of blankets on the bed. The muffled response came,  
"I'll never forgive you leave me to be a sad blanket burrito forever.” Connor sighed,  
"Babe you are being ridiculous will you come out of your “burrito" of self pity if I make popcorn, and we cuddle and watch Disney movies?" Connor smirked as the mass of blankets started to shift.  
"Its a blanket burrito of sadness Connor get it right." Kevin corrected then after a minute poked his head of his "burrito".  
"Fine I'll come watch Disney, but let it be made clear I'm only doing this for Disney movies and popcorn I still haven't forgiven you!" Connor rolled his eyes at his boyfriends childish behavior, and got up to make popcorn. When he returned Kevin was sitting on the couch with Mulan cued up. When Connor sat Kevin cuddled up close to him, and Connor ran his hand through Kevin's hair as they watched movie after movie, flappy bird long forgotten.


End file.
